1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand tools in general, and in particular, to a combination tool for performing a variety of functions when working with electrical wiring and cable. More particularly, this tool can be used effectively and efficiently with coaxial cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various hand tools which perform one or a number of the operations which are commonly performed on electrical wiring and cable; but no device is disclosed in the prior art which performs all of the operations which can be performed by the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,080 discloses a wire stripping pliers which can be used to cut, sever, and strip insulation from an insulated wire. U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,255 discloses a tool for stripping the components of a coaxial cable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,332 discloses a device for stripping the insulation from wire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,647 discloses a combination wire working tool which performs a number of functions on electrical wire. U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,626 discloses a compound tool which includes both a wire stripper and a bolt cutter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,206 discloses a pliers for removing insulation from electrical wiring. None of these devices can be used effectively to accomplish all of the tasks which can be performed by the present invention. Also, none of these patents alone or in combination teach or suggest the broad range of operations, characteristics, advantages, and uses inherent in the unique, novel, and improved combination of the present invention.